His World
by BecsX
Summary: Nathans thoughts during the rescue in 1x09. Nathan/Audrey


**Title: **His world.  
**Summary:** Nathans thoughts during the rescue in 1x09. Nathan/Audrey  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 732  
**Spoilers: **Mainly just 1x08 and a whole load of 1x09.  
**Notes:** SO! This is my very first Haven fic since I actually started watching it last week. I hope I've managed to get the characterisations right. Eek! Do let me know what you think :)

* * *

He couldn't feel her. No, not her; it. The thing pretending to be his world.

He felt nothing when he held its hand in both of his own, not a hint when he placed his hands on its neck, his thumb brushing against its cheek. Nothing when he kissed it. God, he had to be sure. He had to be absolutely, beyond any shadow of a doubt _positive_ that the being standing in front of him wasn't his Audrey. He pulled back, nothing.

Suspicions confirmed he shot it, right in the heart. Right where he could _feel _the ache of loss.

He dropped to his knees, his vision blurring as tears he hadn't cried since he was a child threatened to fall. "You killed my friend"

"How- How did you know it was me?" it asked, shakily.

"Audrey," her name sliced through him "I can feel her touch. I can't feel yours"

"What are you doing?" someone asked, Nathan wasn't interested in who it was.

"She's the chameleon."

"I'm sorry" it said as its face distorted. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody. The doctor- doctor, she saw who I was and Audrey. I was weakening and I thought she could help me, like Lucy."

"If you thought she could help then why did you kill her?" He had never been in more pain in his life than right at that moment. Dead. God, no.

"She's different. She didn't die"

And just like that Nathan was shot out of the darkness. "She's alive? Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?"

"A case in the basem-" was all it said before Nathan set off at a sprint. He had to find her. He had to get her out. A _case_? How long had she even been in there? How had he not known?

Dimly, he registered the rest of the small party following behind him, Duke right on his heels.

"Parker!" he shouted redundantly. He knew she wouldn't answer him but it felt right to shout her name. To tell her he knows, that he's coming for her. He wrenched the door open and his eyes landed on a large case, he rushed towards it and worked on the catches before the lights had even been turned on. Flipping open the lid, he saw her crammed tightly into the space.

He checked her pulse, his heart hammering within his chest. He could feel her, she was here. She was alive_._

"She's alive. Get her out. Get her out."

Duke helped to lift Audrey into a sitting position and Nathan held firmly onto her hand. Her small, smooth, _warm_ hand.

"Parker? Parker!" he hit her hand with his lightly in an attempt to wake her "Julia, some help?" he was aware that he most likely looked a little crazed but right at that moment the only thing he cared about was seeing those breathtaking blue eyes again.

"C'mon. C'mon." He said quietly, hitting her hand the whole time relishing in the feeling.

He could hear the others talking but they felt so far away. He was staring at Audrey willing her to wake up, praying for it. He focused on feeling the solid weight of her hand in his own. She was here, she was alive. She had to be alive. She was here. She was safe. He would never let her out of his sight again. She was here_. _

He registered Julia's words; "She's going to be okay." And his head swam with the relief.

"You're gonna be okay." He said to her, holding her hand to his lips, kissing it touching it, _feeling_ it. "You're gonna be okay"

And finally, _finally_ her eyes opened. She smiled "Are you crying?" it was only then that he realised he was "because crying will not be tolerated." He laughed, head bowed to her still rubbing her hand. He couldn't make himself let go. She was here. She was safe. She was talking.

"C'mon let's get you out of here." He all but whispered; if he spoke any louder he was sure it would shake.

He kept his arm looped around her waist and took her hand in his free one tucking her into his side as they walked away from the place that nearly took his whole world.

He had a feeling he would be holding onto her as tight as she would allow from now on.


End file.
